You Little Idiot
by themagentawolf
Summary: “That was a med designed for little idiots like you that don’t understand the meaning of getting your arm checked out before it gets infected...” Ratchet/Ironhide, beware


Ratchet looked through the medbay window, _Great, another storm, _he thought as he saw the clouds getting darker and heard the rumble of thunder, the gunshot to start the race as the rain poured down. He sighed; he'd been cooped up in here for almost the whole cycle, fixing everyone after a huge battle with the decepticons, not even getting a break for energon. _So tired._ He looked up when he heard something on the other side of the medbay, it was Wheeljack, and it looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as the mech stood up.

Wheeljack finally looked at him, he looked so tired, "I'm going to my quarters Ratchet, we don't have anything left to do, all that's left is to watch the ones that can't leave," he said as he started heading for the door. "Maybe you should go get some rest; you look like you need it."

Ratchet just stared at him, he was _so _not tired, he was just a little tired. "I'm not tired Wheeljack, I'm perfectly fine, you go get your recharge then, I'll stay here and watch them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go get your recharge; I'll get mine in later."

"Thanks Ratchet," he yelled as he ran out of the medbay, not stopping or hesitating at all.

_Little slagger, _Ratchet thought as he walked over to put something in a draw, hearing yet another noise by the door, _What, thought over leaving yet or what?_

But when he looked up to see who it was, it wasn't Wheeljack, it was Ironhide.

"What are you doing here Ironhide?" he asked, not understanding what reason the other was here.

"My arm, I kind of hurt it during that nice little battle earlier," he said back, lifting the limb to show where it was.

"Ironhide! Why the slag didn't you come in here earlier?!" Ratchet yelled as he ran to the other mech.

"Hey, it's nothing really Ratchet, and either way, I knew I'd have to wait, so I just went off to do some stuff in our room, that's all."

"Are you really that stupid 'Hide? That could of ruined it more, come here, let me see."

Ironhide quickly tried avoiding the medic, trying to keep away from him as much as possible. "Whoa Ratchet, what's gotten into you? Settle down, it's just a minor injury," he said when Ratchet finally grabbed him.

"What you call minor, I apparently call life threatening," he whispered to the other as he dragged him to one of the beds in the medbay, grabbing the tools necessary to fix his arm.

"Oh come on Ratchet, it's not life threatening, that's just you overexagerating."

"Oh really? Then let's just keep the wound open and see who wins in a few cycles when your spark extinguished itself," he growled at Ironhide, hoping that would fix his little problem with listening to directions.

"I highly doubt that Ratchet," he said before he was caught off guard with Ratchet kissing him.

"Now you listen to me," he said with his lips against the other's. "You're going to stay still while I fix you, understand?"

"Y…yeah, fine, what ever you say Babe," Ironhide said when Ratchet's weight finally shifted to get off of him.

"Good then hold still," he said before he started to open the arm's outer plating, exposing all the wires and cables. "This may pinch a little," he said before he took a syringe and stabbed on of the main wires, emptying the fluid into the wire completely.

Ironhide grimaced, obviously not enjoying the fact that he had just had a syringe stuck in his now numbed arm. "What the slag was that for?" he said as Ratchet finally got off of him.

"That was a med designed for little idiots like you that don't understand the meaning of getting your arm checked out before it gets infected," Ratchet said as he went to go get some other tools. "Now that your arm is numbed, you shouldn't be able to feel anything, understand? So don't act like I'm killing you or anything."

He slipped another syringe into the arm, a different wire, but still in the same arm. He finally stopped with the syringes, taking something to move the wires around, allowing him to see if anything was messed up. Once he found a busted group of wires, he took them out and went to go replace them, not saying anything.

"So, Ratchet, I've been wondering, how do you like not go crazy with all the people you get in here?" Ironhide asked from the bed while Ratchet searched through the supplies to find some spare wires to replace the old ones.

"What is that supposed to imply Ironhide? That my job is too strange to not crazy with? Or is it just that you can't stand my job?" Ratchet said with a heave, finding only a few wires. "You'll have to function without a few wires for a while, so you're going to be staying in here until we get more," he told Ironhide as he turned to go back to the red warrior.

"What do you mean by that? I have to be able to get out of here sooner than that Ratchet, Prime'll need me in no time, just you watch, he'll be coming in here yelling because you won't let me out."

Ratchet just glared at him, _He doesn't understand anything, does he? Prime isn't stupid enough to do that, he understands how important it is that Ironhide stays where he is. Little idiot really does need to learn to grow up._

"Yeah, and you know what? Prime isn't that stupid, so just go wallow in your own little world Ironhide, you're stuck here whether you like it or not. So I suggest you get comfortable."

He heard Ironhide huff as he placed down the wires and walked to get something to put the wires in the mech with finally coming back with the tool and started placing wires back in his arm, only stopping to get Ironhide to stop grabbing his arm to stop him.

"You cannot tell me that it hurts, so stop it Ironhide," he said when the red mech wouldn't stop holding his wrist. Ironhide's grip though only got tighter. "Ironhide, stop it already, that hurts!"

"No Ratchet, why should I? You're not letting go of me," Ironhide mused.

"Because I'm supposed to, I'm fixing you, you're just supposed to be laying down and letting me fix you."

"Oh well, you stop, I stop."

"Ironhide, don't make me numb your other arm too."

"Your gonna have to do more than that if you want me to stop."

"Oh really? Then here let me show you what I can do," he said as he grabbed an extra syringe, only this one wasn't to numb his arm, it was a sedative.

"Er, what the frag Ratchet?!" Ironhide yelled.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Ratchet said as Ironhide was forced into recharge.

"Real nice Ratchet…"

Ratchet finally finished with Ironhide, it had been easier with him unconscious, and he didn't even wake up at all, but that worried Ratchet very dearly, seeing as to how Ironhide always woke up when he was working on him, sedatives didn't work that well on the warrior. But that was when he noticed that Ironhide's systems hadn't been huming for a while.

"You can stop pretending now, I know you're awake," he said.

"Good, I was getting really stiff from having to stay like that for so long," Ironhide said as he sat up, feeling his arm. "So…you've fixed it?"

"Yeah, I fixed it a while ago, but don't think you're going anywhere, so stay right there," he said as he went to continue putting his tools away.

"Good then come on," Ironhide said as he stood up and picked Ratchet up around the waist and carried him off to their room, not stopping to acknowledge anyone or anything.

The End...

------------------------------

yay, first Ratchet/Ironhide fic, yeah, not that hard to guess what they're gonna be doing

1 Chapter fic, just to let you know, it is complete


End file.
